Dysfunctional, Unhealthy, Inevitable
by EggySuperMan
Summary: "The only thing that's ever been real, is me and you."  Their relationship was tainted, passionate, filled with hatred and forgiveness. Musings, based on final 5-epsiodes trailer. Rated T for drug and sex references.


"The only thing that's ever been real, is me and you."

Blair Cornelia Waldorf has always tried to be perfect. The understanding girlfriend for Nathaniel Archibald, the skinny daughter for her mother, the over-achieving student for her teachers, the supportive best friend for Serena Van der Woodsen, the untainted leader for her Constance minions. Perfection was her purpose, it was essential, in fact, to keep her life the same as the plotline of the movie in her head.

She was going to graduate from Constance Billard, top of her class, of course. She was going to go to Yale -just like her father-with Nate preferably, but she would have to accept if Nate went to his family's alma-matter Dartmouth. The relationship would work, because why would Nate fall for anyone else when he had the perfect girlfriend? Then she would graduate Yale with honors, and Nate would propose with his grandmother's ring. They would then move back and live together in an Upper East Side penthouse and have two children –Audrey and Nathaniel Jr.- and live happily ever after.

Nate was Prince Charming, and so Blair acted like a princess. Acted. Inside, Blair Waldorf was not a princess, she wasn't kind enough, or carefree, nor did she enjoy singing and dancing around with small woodland creatures. No, Blair Waldorf is conniving, manipulative, selfish; Blair Waldorf, is a Queen. And Charles Bartholomew Bass, was the first person to see past this façade. She did not have to pretend to be someone she wasn't in front of him, she did not have to be perfect. With him, she didn't need to pretend, she could be her evil, conniving self, because Chuck Bass is the spawn of Satan himself. He was un-controllable, opinionated, their relationship was far from perfect, it was raw, it was brutal, it was twisted, it was passionate, it worked, they worked, in their own, unconventional way.

Prince Louis is vanilla, he's the safe choice, Blair had no doubt she would be satisfied with her life with him. Marrying the prince meant that she could get her perfect movie-life, a happily ever after, just like she wanted. But it doesn't matter how warm, familiar and satisfying vanilla is, you always find yourself craving for a more exotic and exciting flavor, he is the classic male supporting actor. The prince would never understand her, please her, love her, want her the way that HE does.

Daniel Humphrey on the other hand, is chocolate, a guilty pleasure, perfect for a boost when you are upset. Life with Dan Humphery would be interesting and comforting, they would be that trashy teen-movie couple, who everyone knew are perfect for each other but themselves. However they lacked fire, their arguments would never end in passionate kisses and hot make-up sex, not like THEIRS did. Their arguments would end in a huff, because after all, it was just bickering. They wouldn't last, their relationship wouldn't survive her manipulating ways, because he was too nice a person to ever accept her flaws. Chocolate is delicious, sustainable, wonderful, however chocolate was common and replaceable.

Chuck Bass is crack cocaine, an addiction. It didn't matter how many times you try to stay away, or how many stints in rehab you have, it is alluring, addictive. Their relationship is unhealthy, full of flaws, no one else could understand it, but them. It was tainted, passionate, filled with hatred and forgiveness. And love. They are destined, soul-mates, inevitable, life would be a struggle if they were together, however it wouldn't matter because she would never love another, not in the way that she loved him. But he had hurt her too many times, selling her for a hotel, sleeping with Jenny, she could forgive all of that, however the way he 'loved' Reina Thorpe killed her, the pain was unbearable and she didn't want to go through it again.

Her heart broke looking at him, the tears streaming down his face, the vulnerability in his voice, the glimmer of hope in his eyes. This was Chuck Bass, the ruthless villain of the Upper East Side, she knew only she could cause him this much pain, she had his heart, just like he had hers. She watched him shakily get on one knee and produce from his pocket the Harry Winston diamond ring.

"Blair, please. Please don't leave me. You know how much I love you. I love you so much it…it consumes me. I can't watch you go away to Paris with him, it will… it will kill me. Blair, you can't go. You can't. You belong in New York, with me. We're inevitable, undeniable, destined. Please, Blair, stay with me. I love you Blair Waldorf. Marry me." Chuck stuttered through his tears.

"Chuck." She whispered "You are…the love of my life. But so much has happened and I just, I don't know if we can be together anymore. Chuck, you've hurt me so many times and I just don't know if I can... urgh, I hate how much you make me love you, Chuck Bass."

"Blair…Please."

**Dumm Dumm Dumm, cliffhanger ending. That kind of shows how I feel now though, I just don't know who Blair's going to end up with. I hope it's Chuck though, I mean come on, they've had a solid fan base since season one, and although Dair is adorable, I just don't see them lasting, although Chuck's pretty much been a douche all season, I do still love him and the epicness that is Chair. I think its defiantly going to be Chair end game though, but come on writers! Make this a good season finale. I hope you liked it and Please review! **


End file.
